bugheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Insectopedia
Name: Grub Health: Low (80 hp, 2 ranged armor, 0 melee armor) Damage: Light (10) Speed: Slow Best Counters: Zapper Turret, Beetle Stick, Spider Snare Web Ability, Ant Porta Turret Ability. Usually coming in huge hordes, Grubs will only go after the food in your Food Stash. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Army Flea Health: Low Damage: Light Speed: Medium Best Counters: MG Turret, Ant MG, Spider Swords, Beetle Stick. The most numerous warrior of the Scorpion army. Army Fleas often come in large packs and will try to overwhelm you with sheer numbers. Though individually they won't take down your heroes quickly, if you're not careful you will quickly find yourself in trouble. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Flea Warrior Health: Low Damage: Light Speed: Fast Best Counters: MG Turret, Beetle Stick, Spider Poison Cloud Ability, Ant Repulsar Waves Ability. Weak but numorous, these close combat warrior are extremely fast and can quickly overwhelm. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Army Ant Health: '''Low '''Damage: Light Speed: '''Medium '''Best Counters: MG Turret, Ant MG, Spider Swords, Beetle Stick. The standard ranged warrior for the Black Ant Clan. They are more durable than Army Fleas and do more damage. Pick them off from long range or dodge their bullets and attack from the side or behind. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Ant Warrior Health: Medium Damage: Light Speed: Medium Best Counters: MG Turret, Beetle Stick, Ant MG, Spider Poison Cloud Ability. The backbone of the Black Ant Clan, these bolt weilding warriors can knock back lighter heroes, making groups of them difficult to attack head on. Either attack from a distance, from the side, or behind. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Armor Ant. Health: Medium. Damage: Medium-Heavy Speed: Slow Best Counters: Sniper Turret, Spider Swords, Beetle Adrenaline Ability, Ant Lucky Shot Skill, Ant Entrench. Heavily armored and highly resistant to machine gun fire, these elite warriors pack a punch which can even cut through the toughest of armor. Use high damage and/or piercing abilites to take care of them quickly. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Spike Bug Health: Low Damage: Medium Speed: Medium Best Counters: MG Turret, Ant MG, Beetle Shockwaves. Annoying little buggers. While they can't attack, they will try to constantly get in your way and surround you. If you hit a Spike Bug with any close combat attack you will take damage and get knocked back. Let your turrets deal with them, or any hero that can attack from long range to blow them away before they become a problem. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Siege Maggot Health: Medium Damage: Medium Speed: Slow Best Counters: Sniper Turret, Spider Swords, Beetle Adrenaline Ability, Ant Burrow Mines Ability. Much stronger then the lesser Grubs, Maggots use their long toungues to snatch food from your Food Stash at long range. They do decent damage and are somewhat resistant to ranged fire. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Pill Bug Health: Medium Damage: Light Speed: Medium Best Counters: Sniper Turret, Spider Swords, Beetle Adrenaline Ability, Ant Entrench Ability. Great warriors from the rocky mountains of NeighborYard. Pill Bugs will occasionally roll up into an armored ball, becoming nearly invulnerable. When engaged in battle they pack two rapid fire uzis, so either stay at range and blast from afar, or outmaneuver them to get up close. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Flea Gunner Team Health: Low Damage: Medium Speed: Slow Best Counters: Sniper Turret, Spider Assassin Ability, Ant Teleport Ability, Beetle Adrenaline Ability. Be weary of this gunner team's long range, often opening fire before you even see them. Their bullets will especially tear apart weaker defense heroes, knocking them around like rag dolls. Use abilities or faster heroes to maneuver around their firepower and take them down, or charge head first at them with a shielded hero(i.e. a shielded Beetle or Ladybug). _______________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Giant Siege Grub Health: Medium-High Damage: Medium Speed: Slow Best Counters: Sniper Turret, Spider Swords, Beetle Shield Bash Ability, Ant Entrench Ability. A larger cousin of the regular Grub, Giant Grubs are heavily armored and have loads of health. Avoid trying to kill them with Ant's standard machine gun. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Small Snail Health: Medium Damage: Medium Speed: Slow Best Counters: Sniper Turret, Spider Swords, Beetle Smash Em Ability, Ant Burrow Mines Ability. Small snails with high durability. Use high Damage abilities or Spider to maneuver around them and slice them to bits. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Slug Health: Medium Damage: Medium Speed: Slow Best Counters: Sniper Turret, Spider Swords, Ant MG, Beetle Smash Em Ability. A long ranged artillery bug, Slugs shoot gobs of slime which can explode into lasting puddles of poison goo on the ground. Touching the goo will slow your hero, poison them, and temporarily corrode their armor, making your heroes more vulnerable to smaller bugs. They also have a nasty bite if you get too close. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Assassin Bug Health: Damage: Speed: Best Counters: Coming soon... ________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Cockroach Health: Damage: Speed: Best Counters: Coming soon... ________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Grub Launcher Health: Damage: Speed: Best Counters: Coming Soon... ________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Caterpillar Health: Damage: Speed: Best Counters: Coming soon... _______________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Butterfly Health: Damage: Speed: Best Counters: Coming soon... _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Vampire Bug Health: Damage: Speed: Best Counters: Coming soon... _______________________________________________________________________________________ Name: giant Spider Health: Damage: Speed: Best Counters: Coming soon... ________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Baby Spider Health: Damage: Speed: Best Counters: Coming soon... ________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:General